familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bistrița-Năsăud County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Nord-Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Transylvania | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedință de județ) | subdivision_name3 = Bistrița | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Liviu Rusu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Ioan Szilagyi | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 5355 | area_rank = 26th in Romania | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 311657 | population_rank = 35th in Romania | population_density_km2 = 58 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 42wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x634 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BN5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 2.31 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 7,391 (2008) | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role, but were formed in order to manage funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned from having any political activity in the first six months after resigning (or being excluded) from the public functionaries' corps. 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Bistrița-Năsăud ( ) is a county (județ) of Romania, in Transylvania, with the capital city at Bistrița. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 311,657 and the population density was 58/km². *Romanians - 90.3%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Hungarians - 5.9% *Gypsies - 3.6% *Germans - 0.2% 83.1% of inhabitants were Romanian Orthodox, 6.3% Pentecostal, 4.6% Reformed, 2.3% Greek-Catholic, 1.2% Roman Catholic, 0.8% Baptist, 0.7% belonged to "another religion", 0.5% Seventh-day Adventist and 0.5% other or none. Geography The county has a total area of 5,355 km². One third of this surface represents the mountains from the Eastern Carpathians group: the Ţibleș, Rodna, Suhard, Bârgău and Călimani Mountains. The rest of the surface represents the North-East side of the Transylvanian Plateau. The main river crossing the county is the Someșul Mare River River. On the Bistrița River there is a big dam and a lake. Neighbours * Suceava County in the East. * Cluj County in the West. * Maramureș County in the North. * Mureș County in the South. Administrative divisions Bistriţa-Năsăud County has 1 municipality, 3 towns and 58 communes. *Municipalities **Bistrița - capital city; 81,467 (as of 2002) *Towns **Beclean **Năsăud **Sângeorz-Băi *Communes **Bistrița Bârgăului **Braniștea **Budacu de Jos **Budești **Căianu Mic **Cetate **Chiochiș **Chiuza **Ciceu-Giurgești **Ciceu-Mihăiești **Coșbuc **Dumitra **Dumitrița **Feldru **Galații Bistriței **Ilva Mare **Ilva Mică **Josenii Bârgăului **Leșu **Lechința **Livezile **Lunca Ilvei **Maieru **Matei **Măgura Ilvei **Mărișelu **Miceștii de Câmpie **Milaș **Monor **Negrilești **Nimigea **Nușeni **Parva **Petru Rareș **Poiana Ilvei ** Prundu Bârgăului **Rebra **Rebrișoara **Rodna **Romuli **Runcu Salvei **Salva **Sânmihaiu de Câmpie **Șieu **Șieu-Odorhei **Șieu-Măgheruș **Șieuț **Șintereag **Silivașu de Câmpie **Spermezeu **Șanț **Târlișua **Teaca **Telciu **Tiha Bârgăului **Uriu **Urmeniș **Zagra References External links Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania